Sharing the moment
by Mewpie
Summary: After watching the breathtaking meteor shower, May and Brendan do something which is even more breathtaking (lol, crappy summary but I assure you that the story is good, hopefully lol!). M rated, so read at your own risk. Contains smut/lemon/lime or whatever you wanna call it. Hoennshipping


**Hey! This is the first fanfiction that I've _ever_ written that is "M" rated. Sorry if it's kind of corny or weird. I tried my best though. Let the hoennshipping ship sail! Aye aye captain!**

* * *

><p>"That was amazing...so those are the Litleonids!" exclaimed Brendan. May and Brendan were watching the meteor shower in the Mossdeep city space center.<p>

"I'm really gonna need to thank your dad for this one" Brendan said looking into May's eyes.

"'Cause, come on... I've never felt this touched before. Oh, I guess I should thank you too May." Brendan blushed.

"I'm so glad I got to see this with you." Hearing this made May blush as well but before she could say anything, the announcer from the space center announced that it was closing time.

"It's true what they say though, time really flies when you're having fun." Brendan said.

After a long day filled with fun, May and Brendan head back to Littleroot town, to go return to their houses. Before they could say goodbye, Norman comes out of the house and says "Hey kiddos! Come in, Brendan's parents are here, we're going to have dinner together!"

The duo followed Norman into May's house.

"Did you guys have fun? How was the meteor shower?" asked Brendan's father, .

"It was awesome" replied Brendan.

"We loved it" said May with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay everyone, dinner's ready!" said May's mom cheerfully. Everyone sat on the chairs and the food was served.

"Mm! This tastes really good. May, your mom is certainly a great cook. Better than my mom!" Brendan said

"Thanks!" May replied

"Heyy! What do you mean by that?" Brendan's mom questioned him. Everyone smiled. After having their dinner, Norman suggested the teens to go up and relax a bit as they faced a long day. May and Brendan went upstairs.

"Brendan, so what are planning to do now?" asked May plopping herself on the bed.

"What do you mean?" inquired Brendan

"Are you going to help your dad with his research or are you going to continue your journey to become strong as a trainer?" May asked

"Umm...well, I guess I'm going to help my dad. I know I can never be as strong as you, May" he said sitting beside May.

"No! Don't say that. You can get stronger than me. Just keep honing your skills" May tried to encourage him.

"Yeah but I guess I'll just help my dad with his research. But we can always battle together to improve, can't we?" Brendan asked

"Oh definitely, Brendan! I'll battle you anytime" May said with a grin and she sat up on her bed.

"Do you wanna check out how many pokemon I've seen here in Hoenn?" asked Brendan

"Why not! It sounds fun" said a happy May. Brendan pulled out his pokedex from his backpack to show all the pokemon that he has seen to May. While the teens were busy, Mr. Birch said that they'd be leaving and it's alright for Brendan to stay, if he wanted to. Norman went upstairs to ask him.

"Brendan, you want to stay here for tonight?" Norman asked

"Umm, I don't wanna trouble you all, so..." He paused

"No! Not at all. You can sleep here. We even have an extra bed in this room, as you can see. You're dad's fine with it" Norman said

"Yeah! Brendan, why don't you stay here for tonight?" May insisted

"Well, I guess I will then" Brendan agreed

"Yay!" May was happy.

"Have a good time. Don't stay up for too late though" Norman said

"Yes!" the duo said in unison. Norman went back down smiling.

"Brendan, I can't believe you've seen these many pokemon. You've got a knack for becoming a professor, you know? Just like your dad." May said

"You think so? Thanks. I do agree with the champion's words" Brendan said. This made May blush.

"Stop it Brendan. You're making me blush!" said May

"Am I?" Brendan smirked

"Ahhh, hey! I remember you seeing in the Lilycove Department Store. Were you buying toys?" May asked trying to embarrass Brendan.

"Toys? M-Me? A manly man like me doesn't buy toys" Brendan said blushing. He lied. He did in fact buy toys for himself.

"Don't lie Brendan, I know you really well" May said

"Yeah? How well do you know me then?" questioned Brendan

"Like REALLY well" May said with confidence.

"Then tell me what my favorite food is?" Brendan asked

"Ramen" May told

"Wait, how do you know?" Brendan was surprised

"I told you!" May grinned

"Umm, tell me what I like the most" Brendan asked

"Food" May replied almost immediately

"Close but no" said Brendan

"Toys?" May said with a doubtful tone

"What? No way" Brendan blushed and had a slight angry look on his face.

"Haha, okay, you really like pokemon" May was sure that she'd be right this time.

"Nooo, I know you don't know the answer. You lose." Brendan smirked knowing that he won.

"Wait!" May yelled a bit not wanting to give up.

"Wanna know what I really like?" Brendan asked without thinking.

"Uh-huh. Yes." May was eager to know.

"Wellll, umm" Brendan scratched his head and started to blush.

"What?" May was a bit frustrated and he wasn't giving her a straight answer.

"Never mind, I'm not gonna tell ya. It's a secret" Brendan said blushing furiously.

"Aww please, say to me. Don't you trust me?" May asked in a sad tone.

"I do but..." Brendan was about to continue only to be interrupted by May.

"No buts! Tell me now Brendan or else I'm going to be really angry at you." May was really annoyed. She wondered why he wasn't willing to tell her what he liked the most.

"Why do you wanna know about it so bad anyway?" Brendan asked with a suspicious tone.

"Erm, ahh, I just wanna know everything about you." It was May's time to blush now.

"Why?" questioned Brendan.

"Because you're different from the rest to me." By this time May's face was scarlet red.

"Different from the rest?" Brendan couldn't believe what she said.

"Yes" May said which almost sounded like a whisper.

There was an awkward silence for a brief moment. Brendan broke the silence saying

"Okay, the thing, umm, not actually a thing but what I really like is..." Brendan paused. May looked straight into his eyes. She was still blushing about what she said earlier. Now that she taught about it, Brendan is really different from the rest. Not in a weird way though. May liked him. In fact, she liked him a lot. His cheerful self always made her happy. He always encouraged her to never give up. Even though he always lost to her, he kept his calm and admired her battling skills. May really liked him, more than just a friend.

"You" Brendan finally let out.

"What was that?" May asked as she didn't hear him because she was lost in thought.

"Ahh! Didn't you hear me? I said I really like YOU" Brendan said in a slightly raised voice while blushing super red. May was just shocked. She couldn't believe what he just said. With great effort she finally let out "m-me?".

"Yeah, okay, I guess I should go to bed now." Brendan said because he wanted to avoid the situation. He wasn't sure if May liked him back or not and if not, it would've been awkward and bad. While he was about to get up but May caught a hold of his hand. His blush grew even deeper.

"I like you too" May said shyly and Brendan sat beside her. She looked him in his eyes. They were the prefect shade of blue. She unknowingly placed her right hand on his chest. Brendan swept her bangs that were covering her eyes. She looked so fragile to him. She was the most beautiful girl ever in his eyes. He noticed her blush intensify and her eyes close. The moonlight gleamed into the room though the window and it was perfect and romantic. Instinctively, he placed his lips on hers. May felt his lips. They were cold and soft. She shivered due to the contact. She never felt foreign lips on her's. It was going to be her first kiss, just like Brendan's. Brendan placed his hands on her waist and May removed his white hat. She ran her fingers though his brown, silky hair. Their kiss deepened. She felt Brendan's tongue and opened her mouth to let it in. It turned into an intense make out session. All of their teenage hormones were on the prowl. Brendan started feeling May's sides. This made her groan a little. May could feel Brendan smile whilst kissing. Her hands started to explore too. She tugged on his shirt with her hands. She wanted to feel his skin. She finally got his shirt out and they broke apart from the kiss. But that wasn't the end, it was the start.

"Umm, Brendan, in fact, I love you" May finally let her true feelings out. Brendan smiled a gave a little peck on her forehead and said "I love you too, May, my princess". That made May blush like crazy. She felt so happy. She kissed him again, harder but suddenly a thought struck her mind which made her break away from the kiss. She saw the pained look on Brendan's face.

"But Brendan, my parents are downstairs" she reminded him the fact that they weren't alone in the house to do whatever they wanted to.

"But it's almost 1am. Aren't they going to be asleep?" Brendan asked

"You've got a point but they could wake up anytime. I've got an idea" May had a devilish glint on her face.

"What are you up to now?" Brendan was unsure what she was going to do.

"Just wait, I'll be back" May said and grabbed one of her pokéballs and went downstairs leaving a shirtless Brendan alone on her bed. Brendan was really confused. A couple of minutes later he saw May coming up.

"What did you do May?" Brendan asked her.

May smirked and said "I just made beautifly use sleep powder. That'll make sure they'll be asleep for a long time and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon"

"Whoa May, aren't you naughty and smart?" Brendan smiled. May sat near Brendan and said,

"Now, where were we?". This really got Brendan excited. "Here" he said and started kissing her again. There were no signs of letting go now. Brendan pulled off May's shirt leaving her only with a black bra left. This got his pants tight. May ran her fingers over his torso sending shivers down his spine. She reached his lower abdomen and started to unzip his pants. His pants were gone in no time. He just had his boxers on. Brendan stared placing kissed on her jaw and then he bit her ear. This made May moan in pleasure. He started to suckle on her collar bone. May unhooked her bra and removed it. Brendan looked at her breasts in awe. May was a little shy and blushed. He placed his hand on one of her breasts and squeezed it lightly. It felt softer than velvet. This got May really aroused. She let out a seductive moan. The sounds that May was making was like music to Brendan's ears. His lower area was getting tighter and harder. May started to rub his bare back. Brendan just kept on sucking her breast. Then he moved downwards. He made May lay down on the bed. He stared showering kisses all the way down to her hips. He pulled of her shorts and saw her black panties. That was the only piece of clothing the kept May from being fully naked. He just had to dispose them off and so he did. May saw Brendan go down on her. He licked her sensitive spot down there which gave May intense pleasure. May clung to Brendan's hair with her fingers and started to moan even louder. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahh, Brendan! G-get inside me now" she commanded.

Brendan nodded and removed his boxers and his erection was finally free. May saw his manhood which made her blush deep red. She held it and gave it a little squeeze just to see how it would feel like to touch. It was really hard. Brendan let out a groan in response. He started kissing May again. His manhood's tip was touching her entrance. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this May?" Brendan just wanted to confirm.

"Sure I'm sure" May said with confidence.

"It is going to hurt, you know?" Brendan was a little concerned.

"I know, so just be gentle. I want to do this with you Brendan. Only you. I wanna share this special moment with you" May said. This made Brendan so happy that he was almost about to tear up with joy. He pushed himself into her breaking the barrier. This made may clutch her teeth and shut her eyes really tight. She started to moan really loud.

"Ahh..." There were tears flowing down her eyes. Brendan kissed her to lower her moans and to make her feel a bit better.

"Mm... Brendan" May said in pain. "Are you alright?" Brendan was worried. "I am, just keep going" May assured. He did as she said. He started to thrust himself into her. Moments later, the pain May felt ceased to exist.

"Faster!" May said.

Brendan plunged himself deeper into her and kept thrusting faster.

"Ahh! Brendan, B-Brendan. Ooh!" May moaned.

May wrapped her legs around him and started kissing him sloppily. It was a feeling that both never felt before. Every thrust felt blissful. They were reaching the peak. Brendan was feeling intense pressure and he pulled himself out of her and spilled his seed on her abdomen. Though she did look hot with his substance on her, he felt sorry for the mess he made.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you cleaned up" he said and grabbed a tissue from his backpack and cleaned it up.

"There was no need for that though" May smiled.

They both lay beside each other and cuddled up. May kissed Brendan's neck and asked "any regrets?"

"What? No! I'm so glad I did this with you May. You're the only one for me. I love you a lot" Brendan replied. Hearing this made May tear up. "I love you more, Brendan. Just don't ever leave me. Do you think you could do your research while traveling with me?" May asked. Brendan rubbed her tear off that was lingering on her cheek with his thumb. "Definitely, I can! I promise to never leave you" Brendan assured and embraced May tighter and kissed her forehead. While they were just about to drift off to sleep, May's eyes shot open.

"Brendan! You aren't supposed to sleep here! My parents are going to be so mad if they find us like this!" May said.

"Oh my god, you're right" Brendan said and he got up and put his clothes on. May got dressed too. "Now, you sleep on the bed over there" May pointed towards the other bed that was in that room. "Alrighty!" Brendan said with a silly smile. "Good night Brendan!" May smiled. "Good night, princess!" Brendan replied and this made May feel warm and happy from the inside. Both fell asleep feeling really elated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ooh, how was that? Please do leave a review telling me what you thought about this because I've never written anything like this before. If you guys liked it and want more of such stories from me, show some support by reviewing and favoriting! <em>**

**_Peace out :3_**


End file.
